thesimssocialfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mndarrr
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Sims Social Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Blissful Dreamer Double Bed page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pickle Kat (Talk) 15:41, May 31, 2012 Profit Tags Thank you for letting me know about the inspired bonus. Lukas03 02:24, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I think that the link to the profit page sounds like a good idea. I'm new to editing the wikia too, so I'm not sure how I would go about linking to a specific section in a page. If I know how to do that, I'd be willing to start editing all the skill items to link to that section.Lukas03 02:50, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I've linked the Profit heading for the skills on this page Gaia Spirit Tree, tell me what you think. Lukas03 03:10, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Just wanted to let you know that I have been doing the edits we talked about. So far I've completed all the Art and Athletic skill items and their parent pages. I also added new Athletic items from the Pump It Up week to the Athletic parent page. I'll work on the others gradually but I'll have it all done soon. Lukas03 05:37, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: Weekly Themes / Categories Thanks for contributing to the wiki! It's great to see new people. :) Thanks for being willing to go through and fixing the categories; it was something I was aware of but never had the time to fix. I'll keep the old categories around and redirect them to the correct titles. The more search terms the better for people to find the info. -- Pickle Kat 15:47, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ColleXion Dressing Room Hi, about the new ColleXion Dressing Room page, whenever I open that page I am no longer logged in. You seem to be able to edit it logged in though. Usfun8991 02:26, July 5, 2012 (UTC) It's working again now, thanks. Usfun8991 03:16, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Penthouse Info So far everything I've seen indicates the character's name is actually Tabitha. I'm going to redirect/switch everything to that name, since the news feed stories, email, and character's introduction all have Tabitha. Looks also like the new property is officially the Penthouse. We'll create a Loft redirect page so everyone ends up on Penthouse. It's sort of like how the Beach House was also called the Vacation Home. Thanks! Pickle Kat 18:48, July 5, 2012 (UTC) You've been doing a great job editting! I can't believe you just started playing in March! Keep up the awesome work! <3 Sammichow 08:45, July 8, 2012 (UTC) I would actually love to but I just started summer school so I'm a little bogged down with work! With that said, I will still try to help out and contribute whenever possible! Sammichow 15:14, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Project Skill Question How do I make a project skill? For better explanation, on the 'Other Skills' page, you can see the skills that are linked to specific objects, like the Pool or the Zen Garden and so on. I've noticed that nothing after the pool has been added to that page, but many weekly project items have had their own skill. I was just wondering how to do that so that maybe I could update that. Lukas03 (talk) 20:57, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I see what you mean then it does seem they are phasing that particular aspect out. Well I might not need to do anything then, but thanks for the advice. Lukas03 (talk) 01:43, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I have corrected every page. ;) Guiznuk94 (talk) 11:53, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Ahahah, thank you ;) Guiznuk94 (talk) 12:15, July 14, 2012 (UTC) ^.^ hye Mndarr.. thank you so much for welcome me.. i really appreciate it..! yes.. i need some help.. can u teach me how to create an article about skill requirement if let say i wanna skill up a new equipment (which is the files is not existing here yet) ^.^ thnk you Mndarr for the useful templates!... ohh actually i ask you about this because last 2 days, i search the Diesel Dj Turnable because i wanna skill up it and i wanna help editing.. unfortunately, it not here yet.. so i just go on skill up mine.. and after i finish it all, i found Diesel dj turnables is just created yesterday.. hhuhu... but next time i got someone to ask right.. hhihi.. thnks again Mndarr..! emmm.. hye Mndarr.. how to add image at ZecuTime Home Office??? hey there, thanks for the feedback on the image i posted. which part of the pic is considered copyrighted? I photoshopped the image myself for my own sims social group including our group logo. I made it entirely from screen shots of the game really. should i remove it? forgivenmuch lol thanks for the quick response. yes, i made the photo myself. But i did use images from the game so I hope i haven't stepped on any toes. heh heh... thanks again!~forgivenmuch~ Yea the watermark is mine (from the sims group i head up.) I added it in case people decide to share it. That guide took me about 5-6 hours I think. (just finished it) But it only took that long because of all the newer items such as the key, old instructions, etc. I had to upload and edit each of them separately and layer them to make the final pic. Once stored on my pc hopefully the next ones won't take so long. If wiki users find them useful I can keep posting them here. :) it's a quirky hobby i guess. lol ~forgivenmuch~ It's this one. Sims Social Lounge I guess I need to change the name if it's taken arleady! lol Sorry for the confusion. lol >< =) hye mndarr.. im about to start on Driving Choppa quest... i search for this kind article, i found nothing and i think it not existing yet.. emmm.. if you dont mind... can you help me creating a body article for Driving Choppa..?? i waiting your respon.. tq anyway fren..! oohh.... i passed all Get To The Choppa quest and i already awarded a helicopter (choppa)... the Choppa has a driving skill which is need to be skill up... since the artical isnt existing yet... can you create a file?? so that i can help in editing... =) okey tengkiu Mndarr for your help.. hihi! Ahah XD, I've created Versailles Round Table page with the news feed post. (: Guiznuk94 (talk) 13:24, July 21, 2012 (UTC) O.o In this period I often use cooking skill item like Arrigo Coffee Machine, ValleyView BBQ, Mmm Toasty Pro Grill, Old Lenny's Lemonade Stand and Mr Fud's Ice Cream Maker, but 0 cupcakes ): It's not a good thing. xD Guiznuk94 (talk) 12:38, July 24, 2012 (UTC) =Fly by post with hugs!= Hope you're having a great day. :D xoxo ~jenn~ forgivenmuch (talk) Re: Random Updates Thanks for all the updates. There is so much to do! The mystery box pages look good to me. If it were easy to get pictures, an image gallery of items in the box would be great, but I know since they are SimCash not many people want to spend real money to collect all the items. Keep up the awesome work! Pickle Kat (talk) 03:11, July 30, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking of a gallery in a similar style to the images on the Backpack Items page, since it's easy. If you think a table could work, that might be nice too. By the way, if you want to test out how some formatting or code looks, you can always use the Sandbox. I've found it helpful on other wikis. Pickle Kat (talk) 04:40, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Help Hi, I was wondering if you could inform me on how to make templates properly link with their pictures. Equilla (talk) 23:52, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks so much for your help and the compliment, it made perfect sense. Thanks to it I managed to make the Pipette template actually link to the Pipette page. So again, thanks. Equilla (talk) 03:59, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Hello =D Blessgify (talk) 21:44, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Hello again, thank you for your messages. I'm just new to this. Hmmm I got 2 Mayan Star Pattern now and I'm sure it (and Horoscope) will be used in Sheldon Golden Orrery logic skill. I got one from doing skill on chess (sorry I don't remember which line, level of action skill) and one from Sheldon Golden Orrery at Bella's house. See you again. Pozinoleon Blessgify (talk) 21:44, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I'm happy to help. I hope you start to feel better though. Equilla (talk) 01:19, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Nice, Mayan Star Pattern drops easier on Sheldon Golden Orrery Hmmm this page may need to be fix ( Clues ). The Sheldon Golden Orrery skill item need these clues the unlock skill so the clues' not only backpack item for quest anymore. (It is individual requests). Thank you a lot! Blessgify (talk) 06:24, August 9, 2012 (UTC) lol thanks. I'm not excited much but I heard the yacht will use a lot of T_T Blessgify (talk) 13:09, August 15, 2012 (UTC) You can add me on facebook here https://www.facebook.com/blessgified I've been blocked from adding friends for half a month. Also sending messages to some friends is not available. Maybe because of some spams. So you can add me there. Blessgify (talk) 13:26, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the tip. funny did those appear to have a white background or something? most of them i put a light blue background that matched the screen shot. unless you're referring to the one from the quest. Forgivenmuch (talk) Re: "Your Sim" section of the main page ohh.. Mndarrr.. i am actually have no idea about this... i only try it out since there is 'edit' there.. i still learn how to use this wiki in proper way.. however, if suddently i have an idea.. i will tell u okeyh.. =) Cindy Green(talk) 13:45, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Hi Amanda. Well, to be honest, i've been on wikipedia for 6 years now, so i guess i know a bit about wiki-editing... As for the userpage idea, i've just randomly stumbled into Sonicfast01's Draven Young details on The Sims Wiki (or maybe some other page from around there), so it's not really my merit that i happened to be the one to make the connection... Or maybe you meant something totally different by that "at this"? :) -- Napoleon 9th (talk) 18:49, August 20, 2012 (UTC) huhuu.. thank you Mndarrr.. really appreciate it! ^.^ Cindy Green (talk) 09:57, August 21, 2012 (UTC) ohh... no.. it at my beach house.. u need to click lounge, then it will show the next action.. hehe.. is that okey if i edit it..? Cindy Green (talk) 18:33, August 22, 2012 (UTC) hhehehe..... i only noticed it yesterday, after i finished skill up the yatch.. i'd try everything then i found those actions =) Cindy Green (talk) 18:49, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Watch out for my sim he like to tinker with things :P Frashy (talk) 04:23, September 7, 2012 (UTC) More Info and a Request It comes naturally, i just enjoy getting things in their best shape. And i would enjoy the position you're suggesting, if it wasn't in my nature to sometimes lose focus in a most unpredictable way. It could be said i suffer from procrastination and senioritis, so don't be surprised if/when i go absent. But until then, i'd be happy to help - just say what needs fixing. -- Napoleon 9th (talk) 20:43, August 20, 2012 (UTC) New Quest: Purple Week Theme (23/08/2012) Amanda.. for the first step for Soft Touch Bella quest, the telephone that can be use is only neighbour's telephone.. we cannot use our own telephone... i just done it.. =) Cindy Green (talk) 02:16, August 23, 2012 (UTC) huhuhu.. no biggie dear... =) emm.. but Amanda.. i think its kind of glitch... because some of my friend can use their home phone, some need to use neber's phone, some using the hang on the wall phone, some can using the table phone, some using phone at beach house, some using phone at penthouse to pass the quest... depends on luck.... huhu.. Cindy Green (talk) 04:21, August 23, 2012 (UTC) hye amanda.. its me again.. about Tyler Blanks Reform Wardrobe , as you can see at Building Skill Level-stage 3.. i only fill the requirement for the last step.. because the rest of the requirement did not appear on my pop-up (actually all steps requirement doesnt appear at my pop-up at all, bt one of my friend post that on her wall for the last step requirement, so.. i just filled it into the box).. i think, the rest steps are also about the Clothing Value.. bt im sorry, that all i can help for Building Skill Level..Cindy Green (talk) 05:50, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Admin Rights Hi. I've given you admin rights to help take care of the wiki; I believe it is too active not to have somebody around for maintenance. If the admins are inactive for 60 days you can apply for bureaucrat rights as well. -- Wendy (talk) 04:31, August 27, 2012 (UTC) re: My Sim Infobox is ready! ^.^ okai Amanda!! that's really cool.. i'll update later!Cindy Green (talk) 02:20, August 30, 2012 (UTC) hahaha thanks! :D Usfun8991 (talk) 11:30, August 31, 2012 (UTC) I will definitively online in the afternoon of 9/6 because in the morning I'm having an important exam, but I think I will able to control the wiki. u.u In this period I'm not online because I have to study. <.< The infobox it's a very funny idea, I will create it in a week. ^^ I've noticed that you are an admin, you deserve it! (; Guiznuk94 (talk) 10:20, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ^.^ hye amanda.. i already update the sim infobox! tq for make it real! Cindy Green (talk) 07:27, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Sent a few suggestions (last night) Frashy (talk) 03:10, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Ahah, thanks. u.u But I didn't know the name of the week and yesterday I discovered where you had taken the image, rotfl. I've passed the exam. (: Can I add you on facebook? u.u Guiznuk94 (talk) 10:16, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Ahaha, now I'm consoled. I've added you. (: Ok. (: Guiznuk94 (talk) 22:03, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Affiliation Hey Mndarrr. I wanted to respond to you directly about affiliation. I've added a link to The Sims Social Wiki in The Sims Wiki's topnav menu, under 'Network' → 'Affiliates'. Additionally, I've put out a link to TSSW on our Facebook and Twitter pages. Aside from that, I'll try to make sure we link to your wiki in other places (e.g. on our page about The Sims Social). If you all want to cooperate on projects, whatever that might be, just come over to our Community Portal and leave a message, or contact me or another of The Sims Wiki's admins. For instance, I've noticed that you don't have a custom wordmark. We have a really awesome user (named Erry) who designed our wordmark (i.e. the logo that appears in the top left corner of all pages). If you want a wordmark, I could talk to him and see if he'd be willing to make one for you too, though you'd have to specify to him how you wanted it to look. Additionally, if you want some help to develop or modify your theme across your wiki (your infoboxes, navboxes, templates, etc), myself or some of the other admins on TSW would be more than happy to assist you. Otherwise, don't hesitate to drop us a message if you want to chat or need anything. And of course, you and anyone here is more than welcome to contribute to The Sims Wiki if and when you'd like. Thanks! - LiR speak ~ read 02:49, September 27, 2012 (UTC) :No need to rush on the navigation link, take care of it whenever. Just let me know if you need or want anything! -- LiR speak ~ read 03:20, September 27, 2012 (UTC)